totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Duncanjustin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Creators Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:180px-DJFPIC2.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EvaBridgetteGwenRocks (Talk) 22:40, November 6, 2010 Hi Hi I haven't spoke to you in ages! Thanks for joining! Tell your friends about this wiki, we only need one more contestant! Also the first episode has begun check it out here> Colour Splash!< [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 23:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New Character . Yeah, sure! If you want. We only need one more character so sure![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 00:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!=D Congratualations! You have been chosen to be an Admin on The Total Drama Creators Wiki! I hope you do this wiki proud![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 00:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) My Character Evie Hey, I have a new character Evie. Just lettin you know. Talk to you in the Colour Splash chat section soon ok. [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 07:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Love Triangle! There had been 2 new pages added about your character Danny. You might not know but t is true. *Danny-Evie-Laura-Kate-Love Triangle *Evie-Danny Attraction ATTENTION: URGENT ALL TDC USERS! Hi, No one has voted for a featured user, featured creation OR featured contstant yet! You can nominate/vote for these by checking out the links below! Featured User Voting Featured Creation Voting Featured Contestant Voting [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 07:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Featured User/Featured Creation=Urgent! WE NEED VOTES! No one has voted for a featured user or a featured creation! You can nominate some one/creation or vote for someone/creation. Read the Rules on these links for more infomation. Featured User Voting Featured Creation Voting THX=D[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 08:02, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Movie Star! The 3rd episode has now started! Check out the link below! >Movie Star!< [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 19:59, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi I love the some Magic by B.O.B too! It is awesome. I like the songs, Alejandro (By Lady Gaga), Cooler Than Me, (By Mike Posner) & For your entertainment(By Adam Lambert).[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 20:21, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Please Read. Lately, I have had alot of abuse, towards myself and my characters.This is'nt fair, since I do not know what I have done wrong. This wiki IS NOT for causing conflicts with other users, because if you do, you will now be BANNED! This means that you will NOT be able to return to this wiki, for an un-determined amount of time.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 06:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC)(Creator of Total Drama Creators Wiki) Sport Time! The 4th episode has begun! Check out the link below! Sport Time! [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 01:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) EXK ExK would be so cute! What do ya reckon?[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 03:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I Saw it! Do u live in Australia, coz I have to get off the computer at 3;00 Australian time. Mum says i spend 2 much time on the pc. So annoying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=P[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 03:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) You Have A New Message ..Right About NOW! I am still on the computer at the moment. Go on this website Tonight and I will be on PROMISE! But I am still on now! I will be talking in Sport Time! Right now ok.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 03:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) You Have A New Message ..Right About NOW! I am staying on the computer to talk so don't go offline![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 03:57, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Style! The 5th episode has begun! Check out the link below! >Total Drama Style!< P.S : There is a double elimination, again, because there are some characters not competing in challenges. So this week, one contestant who does the challenge will be eliminated and one contestant who doesn't complete the challenge will be eliminated.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 09:02, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Elimination Uh, yeah it is fair. Some people haven't done the challenge and this week their is a double elimination. I actually had the idea that mabe Ori could return in one episode... I am also sick of people saying that I am rigging this competition but I am NOT![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 06:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Episode 7 New episode- Time 4 School!Episode 7. ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 06:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Please go here: http://tdcadmins.chatango.com/ and chat with the other admins about ways to improve the wiki TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 19:44, December 5, 2010 (UTC)